Blind Mag's Choice
by inquiete
Summary: "Don't be stupid. You've spent your whole life in chains. Would you really trade one prison for another-one master for another?" Mag must choose who to serve: Heaven, Hell, or...will she finally command her own fate.


**Hey, I'm back from not having WIFI for 3 1/2 months. And I wrote two fanfics for you, one is a Repo!/TDC fic then just a Repo! fic. OK, first this story is inspired by the fic "Prettiest After the Fall" by Infectedbyyourgenetics, so thank you my dear for inflaming my imagination. I was just thinking that Mag deserves a happy ending after what Rotti and Geneco did to her. And I think that Mag's happy ending is to be in charge of her own life, and to beholden to no one but herself. Oh, and as you guys know my penchent is to combine TDC with biblical things. So the Tie-Breaker is inspired off of the Watchers myth-specifically the tale that there was a group of angels who refused to fight in the Heavenly War, so God cast them out to watch over humans in exchange for salvation on Judgement Day. I just tweeked it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! or TDC**

 **Read...**

 **Review...**

 ** _Enjoy_! **

Blind Mag's choice

Blind Mag woke up with a jerk-surprise coating her mind. She was alive? But, that can't be, she had removed the cursed eyes that had bound her to GeneCo and its evil CEO-Rotti Largo. She had decided to take her fate in her own hands instead of allowing one of GeneCo's Repo Men to remove the eyes. As punishment Rotti had cut the strings that held her up above the ground-she knew it had to have been him-there was no one else who'd have the desire to do so. As such, she was dead…right? There was no way she survived the fence post impaling her chest. No one could survive something like that. So why was Mag still around, and wait…how could she _see_?

It was true Mag could see as clearly as she could after the surgery-after her dear sweet Marni had donated her eyes, so her best friend could see. (Her last gift from beyond the grave.) Not that there was much to see anyway, Mag stood in a vast empty plain that appeared to have no life-save for the occasional scattered skeleton off in the distance. The terrain was barren of both life and vegetation with hard cracked soil as if the land had been razed ages ago. When she glanced up at the sky she noticed that it was a pale sickly red and was decked with swollen black clouds. There were also cracks in the sky-not cracks of lightening or the like, but literal cracks that mirrored the ones on the ground-as if the very realm was falling apart.

Confused Mag reached to touch her eyes to investigate only to be shocked anew when she found nothing but empty eye-sockets greeting her. "You don't need eyes to see," a voice said. "Didn't they call you Blind Mag-even after the surgery?" Mag turned around to find a man bedecked in black robes and chains that crisscrossed his body. It was hard to make out his features as most of him was covered in robes and shadows, but the parts of his skin Mag could make out were grey and sallow as if he was covered in grim and muck.

"Who are you? What is this place?" Mag asked, confused. "Am I dreaming?"  
His pale, thin lips twitched. "No, you're not dreaming-you're dead." He murmured, "I am called Tie-Breaker, or just 'Breaker for short. And this place…I suppose you could call it Purgatory."

Mag cocked an eyebrow, "Tie-Breaker? That's an odd name. Why are you called that?"

Now the smile he gave her was all teeth-part scowl, "Because little missy, it's my job to keep the peace. You know, make sure they play fair, and if no agreement can be made-I'll decide where you go."

"They? Who's they?"

"Well, hello Mag, it's nice to meet you." A voice that sent chills down Mag's spin said. She turned to her right to find a man that perturbed her though she could not place her finger on why. He was an older, heavy-set man with a bald head and wearing overalls. There was something about him that rang a bell with Mag, and that same thing sent chills down her spin-though she couldn't place why.

"I'm here to take you home, Mag." The man said, a pleasant smile on his face-his hand outstretched, "if you'll let me."

Another voice scoffed, "Don't be stupid. You've spent your whole life in chains. Would you really trade one prison for another-one master for another?" Startled as she was disturbed, Mag gasped and whipped around to face the man (creature?) that stood to her left. He was tall, with a deep voice, blue eyes, skin red as a tomato, and horns protruding from his head. His face was covered in clown make-up and he wore a robe of some kind wrapped around his body along with a pair of boots Luigi would have been envious of.

"Author," 'Breaker greeted reverently, tipping his head in respect. The man (Author? Was that his name? _These people have weird names_ , Mag mused); nodded slightly, but showed no other sign of acknowledgement, the other man rolled his eyes.

"Lucifer," Tie-Breaker acknowledged the other man. This greeting was different though as when 'Breaker turned to him his body was tense and his nod was terse. However, his tone was cordial enough and in his eyes there seemed to be genuine warmth.

Author scowled at this display, but Lucifer shot him an inviting smile and said, "Long time no see, old friend. How have you been? Not tired of this old dreary place yet?"

'Breaker shifter his weight uncomfortably-acutely aware of his old Master watching the exchange with disapproving eyes. "I'm fine, Lucifer. And it's not _my_ choices we're here to discuss, as you well know, it's hers."

Lucifer waved his hand dismissively, "Of course, of course. Though you can't blame me for multi-tasking." Both the Author and the Tie-Breaker scowled at him in annoyance. "Or…perhaps you can…" He cleared his throat and stuck out his hand to Mag, not the way the Author had-like he was going to pull her to him-but like he wanted to shake her hand. "Hello Mag, allow me to formally introduce myself: My name's Lucifer."

Mag looked at his hand skeptically, "Lucifer, huh? Like the Devil?"

Lucifer chuckled and gave her a knowing look-like they were sharing an inside joke-Mag didn't know what was so funny, "Exactly."

Mag shook her head, "This is just too unreal. I don't even believe in the Devil-he's not real." Lucifer shrugged, but didn't say anything, as if he didn't care if she thought he was real or not. He continued to hold his hand out a little longer before lowering it when it became clear that she wasn't going to take it-ignoring the smug look Author shot him over Mag's head. Mag shook her head in bewilderment. This had to be a dream there was no other explanation. Mag had seen too much of life to ever believe in a Devil. Man created his own evil, evil was born from the actions of men-men like Rotti Largo-not some cloven-hoofed pipsqueak with a pitch fork in a flaming cave.

Author laughed viciously, as if he was laughing at someone's expense. "Ha! 'Cloven-hoofed pipsqueak' I'm going to have to remember that one," he jeered.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "You damn well know I don't have hoofs, you pompous asshat." When he say the look in Mag's eyes he sighed, "My apologies, He really has no sense of boundaries…or privacy."

Mag groaned in frustration-deciding if she was going to descend into madness she might as well embrace it. "What do you two want from me?"

"Well, _I_ want to take you to Heaven, where you belong." The Author informed her smugly. " _He_ wants to corrupt your soul," He added with a sneer.

"Wrong. You want to stick her in your gilded cage where you put all your _pretty little objects_ , so she can prance around for your amusement." Lucifer spoke with disdain, "I'm offering you a chance at what you've always wanted: freedom."

"Oh please," Author scoffed. "As if she'd be foolish enough to believe that. You're the Father of Lies! And find amusement in enslaving others."

"I believe that that would be the pot calling the kettle black, hypocrite," Lucifer replied dismissively, "Now, Mag. If you choose to stay with me I'll give you what you've always wanted. The chance to punish the liars of the world-those who would manipulate and use others for their own personal gain. The chance to use your voice for truth instead of honeyed lies. The chance to call the shots in your own life. Think about it-I'm your best bet if you want to retain your freedom." He jerked his head towards the other man, " _He'd_ just use you for His own ends-you wouldn't even be able to spit unless its God approved. And we both know you can't live like that anymore." Lucifer shrugged, "Even if you do choose Him I suspect you wouldn't be able to fight your instincts for long, you'd last a week under His thumb-I suspect-and then they'll send you down to me for rebelling."

Mag pursed her lips in thought, "'God approved,' you two really believe that you're God and Satan, don't you?"

It was Tie-Breaker who spoke this time, "They don't just 'believe'-that is who they are." He shot Lucifer an amused look, "Though Lucifer has never been a particularly fond of _that_ nickname. I told you, you are dead. However, the way your life has shaped out it is not entirely clear where you belong: Heaven or Hell. That is why you are here: in no-man's land, so to speak, where you get to decide where you want to go."

Mag turned to him, "and you? What part do you play in this?"

'Breaker smiled sadly, "I told you: I keep the peace. I used to be an angel, but I couldn't decide-couldn't make a decision-so I was sent here." He motioned to the land around them, "Where all those who can't decide are condemned, and where I will remain until I pick a side. Until then I oversee these cases to prevent bias-as I hold allegiance to neither of them."

Mag crept forward, fascinated, "Couldn't decide, what?"

Tie-Breaker shrugged, "When the war between God and Lucifer broke out I and those like me refused to fight-refused to pick a side. We all had our own reasons; for myself I did not agree with Lucifer's war, he swore that God was oppressing us and keeping us in chains, but I just couldn't see it. He created us: following His will was the least we could do." He shrugged, "But I loved-love-my brother and couldn't bear the thought of striking him. Even if my God commanded it," he shifted his weight uncomfortably, "s0 here I remain until I chose who to fight for."

Mag murmured, "And now _I_ have to decide who to fight for?"

"Yes."

"And they're here to convince me to side with them?"

"Yes."

"Do I _have_ to pick a side?" Mag asked.

"Of course you do!" God scoffed

"Not necessarily," Lucifer replied at the same time. "You could choose to remain here."

"Here?" Mag asked, not taking her eyes off 'Breaker, "I can stay here?"

He nodded, "Yes, it's the punishment for those who can't decide. You'll remain here, your indecision made manifest by chains, and forced to wonder-to never remain in the same spot-for all eternity."

Mag pursed her lips, "Indecision? But my choosing to stay here _would_ be a decision, my decision." 'Breaker didn't speak. He just smiled at Mag sadly-apologetically. Mag looked between God and Lucifer slowly making a decision. "If I choose you-either of you-you would expect me to serve you, yes? Give my allegiance to you? Belong to you?"

God gave a smile that was more bared teeth then anything, "You already are mine, Mag. My child. My creation. And I love you as I love all my children. I want to give you Paradise, and in exchange I would expect you to worship me, of course. However, it's a small price to pay for what I'm offering you. In fact, you'll find worshipping me is quite natural."

Mag grimaced. She shook off her disgust and jerked her head towards Lucifer and Tie-Breaker, "and them? Do you love them?"

God opened his mouth, closed it, and said, "The Morningstar does not deserve my love. He had his chance, but he threw it away. That was his own mistake-his own loss-not mine."

"Oh cry me a river," Lucifer sneered.

"As for the Tie-Breaker," God continued as if He hadn't been interrupted. "He still has a chance at redemption, but first he as to shake off his ridiculous affections for the Morningstar. As soon as he does I will welcome him with open arms and love him again. However, we were discussing you, my dear." God added with false cheer.

Mag nodded, that answered that question. "And you?" Mag asked turning to Lucifer. "Would you expect me to belong to you-to serve you?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Belong to me? No. I would want you to belong to yourself. However, as you would be in my domain I would expect you to follow my rules. In Hell, we're beholden to no one but ourselves. I'm offering you the chance to revel in that. You can do whatever you want. You can be whoever you want. And all I'd ask for in return is that you do the job that I ask of you. Punish the liars and manipulators, as I've said." Lucifer shrugged, "Hell, you might even find that you enjoy the work, most do."

Mag nodded slowly as more pieces of her decision formed. "Tempting, tempting," she admitted, "You drive a hard bargain there, Sa-er-Lucifer." She caught herself just before saying, "Satan" remembering how 'Breaker said he hated the nickname-instead his name tumbled out of her mouth awkwardly-foreign to her tongue. Lucifer nodded, eager as he watched her with expectant eyes. He was so sure she'd pick him, Mag realized. He could not fathom why Mag would willingly choose servitude again. And in a way, he was right. Mag couldn't do that again-couldn't submit to another's whims to further their agenda and forsake her own morals out of debt or duty. However, it was for that very reason why she couldn't choose him either. If she went with him she would still be serving another and not herself. Another who's morals, beliefs, and agenda did not align with hers or, at worst, were in complete opposition to hers. She suspected that he would not lord that over her. She sensed that he meant what he said: that he did not wish to own her, or at the very least that _he_ believed he meant what he said. (Unlike the other man (God) who she suspected would lord his position over her with glee.) However, she would still have to serve him, he said as much. Perhaps not out right, but he did make it clear that he expected to be the one in charge-that he _would_ be the one in charge. She would have to _work_ for him, he said. And Mag was through working for anyone. No, she would never again take orders from anyone. She had spent seventeen years of her life taking orders from a monster. Now, she would take orders from no one but herself.

Mag smiled in triumph as she turned back to the Tie-Breaker, "I've made my decision!"

He nodded in understanding, "And what is your decision? Who will you serve?"

"Myself!" Mag said proudly, a shit-eating grin on her face. Fuck, it felt good to say that. She had wanted to say that, do that, for seventeen years. "My decision is to go to neither Heaven nor Hell, but to stay here. I will serve neither God nor Devil, but I will serve myself instead." She looked first at Lucifer (who was watching her with amusement) and then at God (who was watching her with disdain) before saying, "I will be my own master. I will be beholden to no one but myself. Finally!" After seventeen years she was finally free.

'Breaker sighed and something close to pity shined in his eyes, "so be it then." A bolt of lightning flashed through the sky followed by a crack of thunder. "It is done."

"You'll regret this, you little bitch," God promised as He slinked away in rage.

Mag rolled her eyes at the display. He reminded her of Rotti. She glanced at Lucifer as she expected him to slither away in equal fashion. Instead he remained watching her with a mixture of curiosity and respect. "Not bad kid, not bad. Enjoy your freedom, Mag. You deserve it," he told her. "If you ever change your mind just call my name. The offer is always open." He bid farewell to both Mag and 'Breaker then departed-seeming to less walk away then become swallowed by the surrounding darkness.

"So what now?" Mag asked Tie-Breaker.

"Now you live your afterlife," 'Breaker said before vanishing. Mag glanced down at herself and in replace of the costume she wore to the Genetic Opera was a plain black robe. Along with the robe were large, heavy chains that crisscrossed her body. Before she could contemplate her new wardrobe too much a sudden burning restless seized her and she felt the need to _move_. So with a sense of calm acceptance, determination, and even joy Mag began to walk. As that was the punishment for those who do not pick sides: to rom for all eternity, to never rest, never stay in one place. The joke was on them though as what the universe deemed a crime Mag called freedom, what the universe called a punishment Mag considered a gift, and what the universe called Limbo Mag was more than willing to call home. After all: Mag was finally, truly free.


End file.
